


Playing Doctor

by whenhazzametboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Bungalow, Canon Compliant, Doctor Louis, Fluff, Humiliation, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Medical, Medical Kink, Playing Doctor, Smut, Teasing, Trusting harry, Watersports, X-Factor Days, embarrassed harry, examination, gentle louis, harry is a good sport, he has a cold, patient harry, poorly harry, rectal thermometer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenhazzametboo/pseuds/whenhazzametboo
Summary: Things get a little boring at the bungalow when Harry comes down with a cold, so Louis decides to spice things up.Or baby boyfriends get kinky playing Doctor
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Playing Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Harry sneezed loudly into his elbow before entering into a small coughing fit, Louis propping himself up on his elbow beside him in concern. 

"Awhhh," the older boy cooed, running a hand through Harry's disheveled curls. They had both been in bed for the past few hours, Harry having woken up with a nasty cold. Louis had brought him breakfast in bed, a cuppa and two slices of toast with jam, but the tea hadn't done much to soothe Harry's sore throat. 

"This is the worst," Harry grumbled as Louis continued to play with his hair. 

Louis sighed. "I know, Hazza, I hate it when you're poorly."

"I'm prob'ly gonna get you sick, ya know," Harry looked up at his boyfriend with glossy eyes, but Louis only shrugged. 

"I just have to not kiss you."

Harry smiled. "You already did, remember?"

"Shhhhh," Louis teased, placing his pointer finger over Harry's plump lips. Harry nibbled at it, and Louis protectively drew his hand back. "Bad Harry!"

Harry rolled his eyes and reached out to grab Louis' hand, taking his finger and examining it. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Louis nodded, pulling his lip between his teeth, so Harry pressed a gentle peck to his finger before lacing their hands together. Louis looked down at Harry fondly, noticing his glassy eyes for the first time. 

"Babe, your eyes are all... watery," Louis told the younger boy, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

Louis pressed a palm to Harry's sticky forehead. "Think you might have a fever."

"Great," Harry grumbled, sitting up a bit. "Does it feel warm?"

"A bit," Louis replied. "Do you reckon there's a thermometer here?" 

Seeing as they were at Harry's step dad's bungalow, there was no guarantee. 

"Um-" Harry cleared his scratchy throat. "Maybe? I dunno, you can have a look in the loo, though."

Louis nodded, already slipping out of bed. He walked around to Harry's side and pecked his forehead. "I'll right back, love."

After having no luck in the upstairs bathroom, Louis ventured downstairs to the other one. As he searched through every cabinet and drawer for a thermometer, an idea began to form in his mind. He wasn't sure that Harry would be up for what he was going to propose to him, but he figured that it was was worth a shot. Besides, they couldn't do much with Harry being sick, and this would definitely spark things up a bit. 

Louis returned to Harry with not only a thermometer, but also an armload of other medical supplies. He dumped everything onto the bed, and what now lay before Harry was the thermometer, rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, an oral syringe, bandaids, a popsicle stick, a disposable cup, and a ruler. 

It was safe to say that Harry was dumbfounded. "What-?" he asked with wide eyes as he stared at the pile of medical supplies. 

Louis awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Em- maybe I should've asked you first, but I- I had an idea."

Harry blinked. 

Louis gestured the medical supplies. "Wanna play Doctor?"

"Really?" Harry asked, amusement evident in his voice. 

Louis shrugged. "Yeah! You can be my little patient."

Harry thought for a moment before sighing. "Fine. But you have to tell me what you're gonna do to me in advance."

Louis frowned. "That ruins it! Can you please just trust me, Hazza? I'm not gonna do anything crazy, s'just gonna be, like- a normal check-up."

Harry still seemed skeptical, but Louis' puppy dog eyes and exaggerated pout eventually won him over and he found himself agreeing. 

"Alright," Louis smiled, rubbing his hands together. "Let's-"

"Wait! Why's there a ruler?" Harry interrupted. 

Louis glanced at it. "Because Harold! Just be patient and you'll find out."

Harry rolled his eyes, and Louis patted his cheek before pulling the duvet back. "Sit up, please," he ordered. 

Harry grumbled but nonetheless sat up against the headboard, Louis helping him adjust the pillows to be comfortable. 

"Right, first I need you to blow your nose. Get all those boogies out," Louis told Harry, handing him a few tissues from the box on his nightstand. 

"I'm not two, Lou," Harry half-heartedly retorted. 

"Excuse me, that's Doctor Lou to you, Harold."

Harry rolled his eyes again. "If you can't get my name right, then I'm not gonna say yours right either."

"Hush now, Hazza, you've got blowing to do," Louis tapped his foot impatiently. 

Harry huffed softly but gave in and began to blow his nose, Louis taking his tissues and throwing them in the bin when he finished with them. "Good boy. Now I'll take a peek at your throat. Open wide and say ah," Louis instructed, retrieving the popsicle stick. 

Harry hesitated. "Are you gonna put that on my tongue?"

"Yes, young Harold," Louis smiled. 

"Don't make me gag, Lou."

"Doctor!" Louis playfully reminded Harry. "Now open wide, I promise not to gag you."

Harry did as told, and Louis lightly pressed his tongue down with the popsicle stick. He made sure not to go too far back, though, using the flashlight on his phone to get a better look inside Harry's throat. "Looks a bit red," he observed before removing the popsicle stick. "See, I didn't gag you! You can trust me, Haz."

"Mm, dunno about that," Harry teased. Louis lightly slapped his thigh. 

"Abuse!" Harry exclaimed, voice nasally. 

"Shush," Louis replied. "And take off your shirt."

Harry stuck his arms up. "Help?"

Louis smiled fondly and pulled Harry's shirt over his head of curls, discarding it onto the floor before telling Harry to lay back. Once he did, Louis eyed his bare chest and slowly trailed a pointer finger down his sternum. Then, he gently squeezed both of Harry's main nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Harry made a quiet noise of contentment, and Louis smiled triumphantly. 

"Very responsive," he noted as Harry's nipples hardened, soon moving on to his two smaller nipples. He didn't spend too much time with those, though, his hands quickly wandering towards Harry's abdomen and pressing gently. "Any pain?" he asked. 

"No, Doctor," Harry replied softly. Louis smirked, pressing lower and lower with his fingertips until he reached the waistband of Harry's joggers. He looked up at the younger boy, who swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. 

"I need these o-" Louis started to say. 

"I need a wee," Harry interjected, though, abruptly sitting up. 

"Perfect!" Louis exclaimed, grabbing the disposable cup and thrusting it at Harry. "Let's get a urine sample."

Harry chuckled in disbelief as he took the cup. "You're serious?" 

"Dead," Louis replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Harry stared at the cup in his hands for a few seconds before shrugging and scooting out of bed. Louis followed him down the hallway to the bathroom and closed them both inside, Harry looking to him for further directions. 

"Right-" Louis cleared his throat. "I'll hold the cup for you."

"You sure you don't wanna hold my dick for me, too?" Harry teased as he positioned himself in front of the toilet and pulled his joggers down. 

Louis smirked. "That's not a bad idea, Harold. Hands above your head."

Harry's eyes widened. "Lou, I didn't mean-"

Louis snapped his fingers. "Doctors orders."

Huffing, Harry laced his hands above his head and looked over his shoulder at Louis as he approached him from behind and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. 

"You're fine with this, right?" Louis whispered into Harry's ear, just to be sure. 

"Yeah," Harry replied softly, a small smile playing on his lips. Louis wasn't the only one putting on a bit of an act. If Harry was being honest with himself, there was a part of him that was thoroughly enjoying this. 

With Harry's confirmation, Louis pulled his boxers down and then reached around to gently press on his bladder. Harry squirmed uncomfortably, so Louis stopped and gently took hold of his penis instead. He positioned the cup under it and then gave Harry the go ahead. 

It was a few seconds before Harry was able to relax his muscles enough to begin peeing, and his cheeks pinked as Louis aimed his penis at the cup. It filled quickly, and Louis swiftly set it on the vanity with one hand while the other aimed Harry at the toilet bowl.

"All done?" Louis asked when Harry's stream tapered off. Harry hummed, so Louis gently shook him off and then grabbed a square of toilet paper to dab any access liquid off of the tip of his penis. 

"Right, you can pull your boxers up, but leave your joggers," Louis told Harry as he carefully examined the boy's urine sample. 

Harry did as told, eyeing Louis. "What are you gonna do with that?"

Louis smiled. "It was just to see how hydrated you are. It's quite yellow, so that means you need more liquids."

"Oh," Harry replied. 

"Come on, love, we've gotta finish your examination," Louis gestured for Harry to follow him out of the bathroom. They walked back to their bedroom, Harry shivering and wrapping his arms around his middle, clad in only his boxers.

"Right, back on the bed," Louis ordered. "Or should I say.. examination table?" he smirked. 

Harry shook his head in amusement before climbing back into bed, pulling the duvet up to his chin. 

"Uh-uh, Harold, I need you uncovered for the next part of the examination," Louis grabbed hold of the duvet and uncovered Harry, and the younger boy pouted. 

"Sorry," Louis whispered, patting his cheek, and Harry waved him off. Louis was glad that Harry was being such a great sport, but he reckoned he might be speaking too soon. 

"Right, em-" Louis licked his lips. "Boxers down, Harold."

"I knew you were gonna say that," Harry grumbled, wiggling out of his boxers and tossing them aside. Louis chuckled as he retrieved the ruler. 

"Now this is where this handy-dandy ruler comes in," the older boy slapped it against his hand. "I'm gonna measure you."

"Ah," Harry replied, peering down at his flaccid penis. 

"Stay still, love," Louis softly instructed as he stretched Harry's penis out to its full length and positioned the ruler against it. He mentally recorded the measurement before telling poor Harry, whilst attempting to hold back a smirk, "Six centimeters."

"No!" Harry exclaimed in confusion before realizing that Louis was pulling his leg. "Wanker."

Louis giggled at Harry's scowl. "You're 9.2, Hazza, not too shabby."

Louis typed the number into the Notes app on his phone (for no particular reason) before pocketing the device. "Now," he glanced eagerly down at Harry's manhood. "I need to make sure everything's in order down there."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked as Louis climbed onto the bed and spread the boy's legs so he could kneel between them. Harry had a pretty good idea of what Louis meant of course, but he wanted to be sure. 

"Duh, I'm gonna examine you!" Louis explained. "Just relax," he gently took hold of Harry's penis again and moved it side to side, flipping it over to examine its underside. Harry tensed as Louis' cold fingers travelled all over his nether regions, releasing a small gasp when Louis pulled his foreskin back and ghosted his thumb over his exposed tip. 

Louis smirked when Harry's penis bobbed upon him letting it go. "We'll take care of that later," he told the younger boy softly. "If you're up for it."

Harry hummed, glancing away as Louis fondled his scrotum, squeezing gently and then rolling each testicle in his hand. 

"Cough, please," Louis instructed as he held the right testicle, Harry coughing into his elbow. 

"Good," Louis told him, switching testicles and asking Harry to cough one more time. Harry's one cough led to an entire coughing fit, though, so Louis handed him his cuppa. 

"Thanks," Harry said, blush heavy on his cheeks. Louis loved making him squirm, he decided. 

Once Harry had taken a few sips of tea and blown his nose, Louis settled back between his legs and nudged them open a bit further, resting his hands on Harry's knees and making eye contact with him. "You wanna guess what's next?"

Harry smiled a little. "Not really."

Louis decided to leave Harry in suspense, though he was certain that the boy at least had a clue. He pushed Harry's knees towards his chest. "Hook your hands under," he instructed, holding Harry's legs in place until the younger boy took over. "Good. Now hold on, I need the lube."

"You're gonna finger me?" Harry asked, a slight eagerness evident in his voice. 

"It's called a rectal exam, Hazza, get it right," Louis replied in a light tone as he reached under the bed for the lube. He opened the cap and squeezed a small amount onto his pointer finger before raising his eyebrows at Harry. "You ready?"

Harry nodded, so Louis spread his cheeks to better expose his pink hole. Then, he took his lubed pointer finger and lightly circled Harry's rim. Harry flinched at the sensation, and Louis smirked as he poked into the younger boy's rectum. He pushed in slowly, gauging Harry's reaction as his finger slowly disappeared. "Bit tight," he told Harry once he had reached his second knuckle. 

"Well, maybe you should stretch me out then," Harry replied, waggling his eyebrows at Louis. 

The older boy shook his head as he began to remove his finger. "I'd consider it if you didn't still need your temperature taken."

"Not up my arse," Harry said quickly, clasping his legs shut as Louis turned around to retrieve the thermometer. 

"Afraid so, love. Lemme disinfect it first," Louis doused a cotton ball in rubbing alcohol and then wiped off the tip of the thermometer. "Right, spread 'em," he gestured to Harry's legs. 

Harry sighed, allowing his legs to fall open for Louis. Louis pushed his knees back again, and Harry obediently held his legs in place like he had before. 

"Good boy," Louis pressed, spreading Harry's cheeks again. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry replied. 

Given the go ahead, Louis rubbed his thumb over Harry's hole before aligning the tip of the thermometer with it. He pushed in just slightly, and Harry shifted a little. 

"Stay still, Haz," Louis told him softly, pushing the thermometer in a bit further. Once it was a couple of inches inside Harry's rectum, Louis sat back and smiled at him. "S'it feel okay?"

"Yeah," Harry whispered. "How long does it need to stay in?"

Louis shrugged. "Few minutes, I reckon. You're being really good."

Harry smirked. "Am I gonna get a reward after?" 

Louis licked his lips, glancing down at Harry's exposed manhood. "Maybe."

Harry hummed, curling his toes in. "M'freezing."

"Sorry," Louis frowned. "You can have the covers back in a bit." 

About another minute passed before the thermometer beeped, and Louis carefully pulled it out. He used a tissue to clean the lube off, and he dabbed at Harry's hole as well. 

"37.4 degrees, no fever," Louis read from the thermometer, and Harry nodded. He would've guessed that he did have a fever judging by how he was feeling, but he trusted the thermometer. 

"Can I get dressed now?" Harry asked. 

Louis nodded. "For now. Next I need to check your reflexes."

"S'that the last thing?" Harry asked as he pulled his boxers back up. 

Louis glanced at the remaining supplies on the bed. "No, the last thing's a shot."

"A shot?" Harry repeated, confused. 

In response, Louis held up the oral syringe. Realization flooded Harry's features, and he relaxed a bit. It's not as if he thought that Louis was going to give him an actual shot (that wouldn't have even been possible), but even the mention of one sent shivers up Harry's spine. He had had a fear of needles ever since he could remember. 

"Right, sit up, Harold, and hang your legs off the bed," Louis ordered. "I'll find something to test your reflexes with."

Harry did as told, and meanwhile, Louis looked around the room. Coming up short, he told Harry, "I'll just use my hand."

"Don't punch me!" Harry whined, protecting his knees with his own hands. 

Louis rolled his eyes. "I won't, Haz, I'm gonna do it like this."

Louis demonstrated on his own knee, using the side of his hand. Harry was put at ease after watching Louis, so he gave the older boy full access to his knees. Louis then quickly tested his reflexes, and Harry reacted as expected. 

"Very good, Hazza," Louis told him. "Now- I need you on your hands and knees, please."

"Why?" Harry complained. 

"Doctor's orders, Harold!" Louis retorted. 

Harry wasn't having it, though. "I'm not doing it until you tell me what you're gonna do."

"Fine," Louis sighed. "You're getting the shot in your arse."

Harry threw his head back and cackled. "Why can't you just put it in my arm like a normal person?"

Louis huffed. "Harold! If you don't cooperate, you're gonna lose your reward."

At that, Harry stopped laughing and assumed the position that Louis wanted him in. Louis took his boxers down and wet another cotton ball with rubbing alcohol before choosing a spot on Harry's left bum cheek for the 'shot'. He disinfected the area and then positioned the syringe above it. "One," he counted. "Two... three."

Harry played along, yelping when Louis reached number three. Louis shook his head fondly as he unwrapped a plaster, sticking it onto Harry's bum cheek and then pressing a kiss to it. 

"Erm," Harry cleared his throat. "That's not very professional, Doctor."

"Oh," Louis bit back a smile. "My apologies."

Harry flipped himself over and giggled at Louis, cheeks flushed and hair matted to his forehead. Louis chuckled back at him. 

"Are you done?" Harry asked softly. 

"Mhm," Louis replied. "Still want your reward?"

Harry smirked a little. "Depends what it is."

"Nonsense," Louis scoffed. "Of course you want it. But for the record, I was thinking a hand job."

"Then yes," Harry decided, knowing full well that he wouldn't have denied anything Louis had had to offer. He liked to tease. 

"Right, hold on a second," the older boy said softly, grabbing the lube and squirting a small dollop into his right hand. He spared a glance at Harry, who was biting his lip in anticipation. Louis wished that he could kiss him. He couldn't afford to get sick, though, because this was their last day at the bungalow before they would be thrown back into the rigors of their new singing career. 

"Lou?" Harry asked, effectively pulling the older boy from his thoughts. 

"Sorry," Louis giggled. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

Harry fondly rolled his eyes as Louis settled himself between his legs. The older boy licked his lips before gingerly taking hold of Harry's cock, expertly sliding his hand up and down in order to spread the lube. As he picked up rhythm, Harry released breathy little moans, pushing up into Louis' hand. Louis ghosted his thumb over Harry's slit, smirking when Harry moaned louder. 

"You enjoying your reward, baby?" Louis asked after a little while. 

"Yeah," Harry breathed, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "M'close."

Louis pumped his hand harder and faster, and Harry arched his back as he became closer and closer to orgasm. "Lou," he gasped, fisting the sheets and curling his toes in. 

"Cum for me, love," Louis whispered, eyes full of lust. 

With Louis' permission, Harry spurted white ribbons of cum onto his stomach. Louis helped him through the release, squeezing every last drop of cum out of his cock before dragging his finger through the mess on Harry's stomach, bringing it to his mouth. He wrapped his lips around his finger and swallowed the warm liquid, closing his eyes and humming contentedly. 

Harry held his own cum-coated finger up to Louis' mouth, and when Louis opened his eyes, he happily accepted the offer. "Taste so good, baby."

"Thanks," Harry replied softly. "And, uh- thanks for that. I'd do you, but-"

Louis shook his head, wiping his finger on his jeans. "Yeah, baby cakes, you need to rest. Lemme go get a washcloth to clean you up."

Harry waited patiently for Louis' return, and when the older boy reentered the room, he pressed a lasting peck to Harry's forehead as well as one to his nose. Harry giggled, and Louis told him he loved him. 

"Love ya, too, honey," Harry replied with a yawn as Louis began to clean him up with the warm washcloth, starting with his tummy and then traveling down to his lower regions. He gently cleaned Harry's front before tapping his knee to signal him to lift his legs, and once Harry did so, Louis swiped the washcloth through his bum cheeks and then slightly poked into his hole. 

"How's that for you?" Louis asked when he finished, tossing the dirty washcloth onto the floor. 

"Much better," Harry smiled. "Thanks, Boo."

"Welcome, love," Louis replied, all heart eyes and fond. 

"But I'm definitely gonna have to shower later, I'm all sweaty," Harry ran a hand through his hair. 

"I don't mind," Louis told him. 

Harry smiled a bit shyly, and Louis locked eyes with him. The curly haired boy chuckled a little, averting his gaze, and Louis tossed the boy's discarded t-shirt at him. "Get dressed, yeah? I'm gonna go make us cuppas."

"Kay," Harry replied, pulling the shirt over his head. "My joggers are in the bathroom."

"I'll go get them for you," Louis offered. "Do you want anything to eat?" 

Harry thought for a moment before shrugging. "If you can find something good."

"Don't you dare underestimate my abilities, Harold!" Louis teased as he sauntered out of the room, causing Harry to chuckle and shake his head. He fixed the covers and wrapped them around himself, happy to have his joggers back when Louis tossed them to him and then left again to prepare the cuppas. 

When Louis returned for the second time, he set their steaming teas on the nightstand alongside a plate of apple slices and biscuits. 

"Wow," Harry smiled, eyeing the plate. "So that's what took you so long."

Louis knew that he was talking about the apple slices. "Mhm. I even peeled the skin off for you."

"Thanks, love," Harry replied around a mouthful of apple, and Louis pecked his cheek. 

"So," the older boy said after taking a sip of probably-too-hot-to-drink-yet tea and effectively burning the roof of his mouth. "What'd you think of our little game?"

Harry looked over at his boyfriend. "Erm-" he fiddled with the duvet. "If I'm honest, Boo, I kinda... liked it?"

Louis smiled, reaching out to cup Harry's cheek. "Yeah?"

Harry nodded, cheeks pinking a bit. "Yeah."

"Me too," Louis replied softly, rubbing his thumb across Harry's baby-soft skin. "We should, em- do it again sometime. If you're up for it."

Harry swallowed. "Definitely."

"Love you," Louis told him. 

"Right back at ya."

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are not my strong-suit.. but I hope you guys liked this anyway! It was fun to write, so if anyone wants something else like this written, comment a prompt. Hope everyone is safe and well! <3


End file.
